Standard Rules
This is where I will write the non-character specific rules: Covering Fire: The character lays down a hail of fire, designed to suppress the enemy, rather than kill them. This can be made as part of a combined action. The character chooses a target and rolls to hit as normal. For EVERY successful hit, the target must make a pinning check, and any Placed Shots mean the Nerve check is taken at half Nerve. If the target makes it to cover during the fusillade, no more Pinning checks have to be taken. This attack does NO DAMAGE. Falling Damage: A character who is falling will take 1 hit for every 5 yards (or part of) fallen doing D6 damage, +1 damage for each yard fallen. The character is also stunned for a no. of turns equal to yards fallen - D6 and is prone. Friendly Fire: If a chracter's line of fire passes within 2 yards of a character who is not their target, any roll of 96+ will hit the other person instead. Hurl Opponent: The character uses all of their strength to throw their opponent the air (and hopefully into something pointy). This is a special close combat attack, and if it hits, the character must make a Strength test (or half-Strength if using one hand). The victim is thrown in a direction nominated by the throwing character up to a distance equal to one yard for every 20% the Strength is passed by. If the character is thrown into an object, Falling damage applies, unless they are thrown into a dangerous object (like a spike or a convenient fan etc) in which case GM decides on the carnage. Knockback: If a character suffers damage (before armour deductions) greater than or equal to his knockback value in any location but the legs, they are knocked D3 yards backwards. If this is a particularly good hit (ie. A lot more damage than knockback), then I will declare D6 yards knockback, or D3 followed by falling prone. Whichever is more cinematic. Overwatch: A character can elect to watch over (hence the name) a small area of terrain, like a doorway or window, or a character. Once on overwatch, the character can move at a walk while maintaining the overwatch, or can break it and do other things. While on area overwatch, if a character (this includes unexpected friendlies) moves through the area being watched, the watcher automatically takes a shot from the hip. This can't be helped with aiming, although the weapon may be rested for the +10% accuracy. While on character overwatch, the watcher states what type of action will cause them to fire. Examples of this would be like calling for an enemy to surrender, and firing if they make a suspicious move; or secretly watching someone, and if they make go for a weapon or something similar taking the shot. This is to prevent the silly scenario of watching a person, and then firing when they take a step, making the thing a bit pointless. Main Page Important Rules